Following the Family Footsteps
by Thesda
Summary: CHAPTER 3 NOW UP Alex’s younger sister by 4 years.She is ordered to the 55 as a permanent transfer. What will Alex say? How will the guys react to the close similarities between them? Will all hell breaks loose? Read to find out.
1. Flames of Sisterly Hatred

Following the Family Footsteps By: Bethesda Spoilers: None Warnings: Yeah in my dream world Taylor and Johnson didn't die and Doc still flipped his lid. And an original character is brought in  
  
Summary: Kerrigan "Keri" Taylor, is Alex's younger sister by 4 years, she is 28 she's been in the FD for 10 years since she was 18, and yes it is possible. She is a medic also, and she is ordered to the 55 as a permanent transfer. What will Alex say? How will the guys react to the high similarities between them? Will all hell breaks loose? Read to find out.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Flames of Sisterly Hatred  
  
Kerrigan Taylor, Kerri to her friends and family except her mother stood out side the 55th station house. She sighed, she knew her sister was at this precinct and she knew what had happened between them when Kerri, went though the fire academy and graduated 2 days before her 18th birthday.  
  
Ten years Earlier  
  
Kerri was standing in her bedroom she had just tucked in her Uniform shirt. Alex came storming in. "What the hell do you think your doing?"  
  
"Getting ready for my graduation ceremony, in case you forgot." She replied  
  
"You can't go through with this, what will mom do if you don't know the first thing about the streets and what happens to mom if something happens to you? Huh tell me."  
  
"Mom will still have you, Adam and Dad. I doing this Alex you can't stop me. I want to do this not just to follow in the family footsteps I want this more than you know. And I know more about the streets than you think."  
  
"I'm not going to be part of this, you're too young." She said, "After you graduate don't think about working the same station I am."  
  
"Don't worry Dad's already got me working with him, he wants to make sure I can do this." She said turning, "You can come or you can stay I don't care But I'm going through with this Alex" She pulled on her jacket and walked out.  
  
Present  
  
Keri relived that scene everyday for the past ten years now the Chief ordered her to the 55th, no questions about it permanent transfer. She looked at the papers in her hand. PERMANT TRANSFER, replacement for Joe Lombardo who left. She picked up her gears bag and placed in the bay as she walked in, the station. She stopped at the top of the stairs, she took a deep breath, "Here goes nothing," she said before opening the door.  
  
She heard laughter coming from the kitchen she pulled off her ball cap and let her short brown hair fall on her shoulders, after the fight she dyed her hair brown with lighter brown highlights, so no one could mistake her for Alex. She put her hat in her pocket and walked to the kitchen papers in hand, "Excuse me, I'm looking for Lieutenant Johnson, "she said.  
  
Heads turned and anger flashed on Alex's face, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Kerri took a deep breath and looked at Alex square in the eyes, "I was transferred, to replace Lombardo," she said, "Don't bother trying to get me transferred out it useless, I tried Alexandra."  
  
Alex stood up and glared at Kerrigan, "Kerrigan, you may have been transferred here, but I assure you that you will not be my partner."  
  
Billy stood up and cleared his throat, "Do you two know each other?"  
  
"We're sisters," they snapped at the same time. Billy sat back down and cringed this was going to be fun.  
  
"What in the Devil is going on out here?" Lieutenant Johnson said as he walked out to the kitchen stopping dead in his tracks he looked at Alex then Kerri, "Are you the new transfer," he asked.  
  
Kerri looked away from Alex, "Yes Sir I am Kerrigan Taylor." She said, handing him her papers.  
  
"Is there a problem between you two," he asked as he looked over her papers.  
  
"No sir, no problems between us," Kerri said.  
  
"Speak for yourself, Kerrigan," Alex said, "Sir, You can't let her say here, it won't work. Joe was my partner and He left she'd be my partner and we'd kill each other."  
  
"Fine, she stays, DK you get Alex as your new partner Jimmy you get Kerrigan, Billy you still get to pump the truck." He said, "Problem solved and I suggest you two get over your issues with each other because I won't tolerate it. Jimmy will show you to the lockers and your bunk." Johnson said walking away.  
  
She nodded, so did Alex. Jimmy walked over to her, "Hi, I'm Jimmy Doherty." He said extending his hand to her, he flashed her his signature dimpled smile.  
  
"Kerrigan Taylor, call me Kerri" she said taking his hand and shaking it and smiling weakly  
  
"Follow me." He said, heading up stairs. She followed, on his heals. "That's your bunk and locker," he said pointing to one.  
  
She placed her bag on the bunk and sighed, "Thanks," she said.  
  
"I'll be down stairs if you want the grand tour," he said.  
  
"Thanks I'll be down in a minute." She said she put her head in her hands and sighed, this was going to be hell for her and Alex. She looked up as Alex walked in and slammed the door. Kerri sighed this would be fun.  
  
TBC...Yes or No read and review if you don't like it don't read Chapter 2 


	2. Flames of Tempers and Tears

Following the Family Footsteps By: Bethesda  
  
Chapter 2 Flames of Tempers and Tears  
  
Kerri looked up at Alex, "what do you want Alex?"  
  
"I thought we agreed we wouldn't work at the same station. And I thought I told not to even think about it," she said walking over to her sister.  
  
Kerri stood her five-inch advantage over Alex, evident. She turned to face Alex, "what do you want from me Alex? I had nothing to do with this I walked in my station, three days ago was handed transfer papers and for the past three days I begged and pleaded with the chiefs to change it. They refused, they said they didn't care that we were sisters and that we hated each other just that the best had to be added to the best. Damn it, Alex this isn't my choice."  
  
"Kerri what are doing are you going to replace me, is that it?" she said, "Huh you think your so awesome you made up this half cocked story so you could come and take my place here?" Her voice was beginning to raise and get louder  
  
Kerri instantly went on defense, "Damn it Alex, why would I do that you're my big sister. I would never do anything like that to you Alex you know that," she said. She shook her head, "You really think I would do that. You really don't know me do you." She said, "Alex I'm just doing as I was ordered. I'm not happy about this either, but don't you think we can try and be civilized about this. At least we're together and mom knows we're together."  
  
"No Kerrigan I refuse to pull your ass out of a fire and tell mother that her little girl died," she said and she changed the subject to throw more accusations, "and where were you when dad died huh? We never saw you, never even heard a 'hey I'm alive'. And dad's funeral where were you for that. Do you hate us that much?"  
  
DK, Billy and Jimmy all came up the stairs, at this time and stood at the top of the stairs listening carefully and quietly a shocked look never had they seen Alex with such and attitude. They were prepared to pull them apart if they had to.  
  
Kerri's eyes narrowed and a sudden fire came out of them, "Alex, that shows how much you know. I was with Dad that day. He pulled me out from under debris and ran in to get my lieutenant out when the second building collapsed, That the last thing he did, and the last thing he ever said to me, was to tell you he loved you and that he would be watching over us," she said, "I was recovering from a miscarriage Alex, let alone, smoke inhalation, and a few other things. I was out of it for ten weeks. No one knew where I was I couldn't go to the funeral because I wasn't able to get out of the hospital."  
  
A lone tear fell down her cheek, as she continued to speak, "I couldn't call because I had a tube down my throat, what did you want me to do show up and die while I was there. Damn it; get your facts straight before you accuse me of things. I lapsed into a depression my fiancé left me for someone with a safer job. I lost my father, my fiancé and my child within 3 months. I was miserable Alex I wouldn't have been able to make it though Dad's Funeral even if I wanted to." She said she took a deep breath when a sob escaped her throat, "I couldn't face you or mom." She said, "I don't hate you, or mom or Adam. I didn't know what you guys were going to think. I was ashamed and embarrassed."  
  
Alex stared at her, "You still kept yourself out of the family for 3 years," she said, "why."  
  
"I was embarrassed. I couldn't face you." She said tears falling freely. "I'm sorry."  
  
Alex just stared and then put her arms around her sister and hugged her and they cried together. DK, Billy, and Jimmy moved out of the room and let them alone.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kerri," she said. Reconciliation had begun.  
  
TBC...Read and Review...You want more, if you don't like it don't read Chapter 3 


	3. Flames of Memories Bad Memories

Family Footsteps

By: Bethesda

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Yeah in my dream world Taylor and Johnson didn't die and Doc still flipped his lid. And an original character is brought in

Summary: Kerrigan "Keri" Taylor is Alex's younger sister by 4 years, she is 28 she's been in the FD for 10 years since she was 18, and yes it is possible. She is a medic also, and she is ordered to the 55 as a permanent transfer. What will Alex say? How will the guys react to the high similarities between them? Will all hell breaks loose? Read to find out.

Chapter 3

Flames of Memories.... Bad Memories

Kerri managed through her first half of her first shift without many incidents besides the screaming match she had had with Alex. She had decided it was best that she go to sleep before everyone ventured up the stairs to the bunks to sleep. She made her way up after her nightly cup of coffee. She adjusted her pillow and curled up on her right side facing the middle of the room. She closed her eyes hoping for one night of peaceful sleep.

_September 11, 2001_

_Kerri got up and dressed for work as usual. She arrived at the station at her normal 0755, and walked inside. She joked with the guys for a while. As she was stationed in Manhattan Rescue 4, She heard the plane the first plane. She and the rest of the guys she was working with ran to the bays. They looked up just as the plane, plain as day smack the World Trade Center. _

_She froze. She was driver engineer that day her call. Her zone. Her Response district, "To your trucks." She heard her lieutenant speak, the first to speak, in the moments after the attack. She ran to the driver side of the first engine. She got in after pulling on her gear pants. As soon as everyone was in she took off. They arrived at the same time her father the chief arrived. She watched him pull on his white helmet as she pulled on her black helmet. She pulled on her jacket and took off at her lieutenant's heels. _

_She felt someone take her arm and spin her around, and put his arms around her, "Be careful, Kerrigan, I don't need to loose you, and the baby." She heard her father say. "I love you, go do you job." He said as he let her go._

"_I love you too," she said taking off after her lieutenant. _

_Present time_

Kerrigan had made it through the first part of the hellish dream. No problem. She knew what came next, the worst part of her whole dream. She couldn't seem to pull herself away.

The guys came in and Kerrigan willed herself to come out of it. She couldn't do it the dream pulled her back. They would know when she woke up in a cold sweat and screams.

_September 11, 2001_

_What would have seemed like days later, but was really and hour later they had been able to clear most floors before her lieutenant began to run out of air. They had made it halfway down from the floor they had been on when her lieutenant fell and she didn't know it. As the second tower had began to fall. She ran outside ripping off her mask she turned to see chaos pure chaos. No lieutenant, tower falling, bodies falling. She felt a hand pull her away, and through her to the ground and cover her body with his. Then the weight of the other body was lifted and her father helped her up. She looked into his eyes, "Daddy I have to go back, Jason's in there," she said as she tried to run in. _

_He stopped her, "Kerrigan, no I'll go you stay here the stress isn't good for you or the baby. Kerrigan if something happens, I want you to know that I love you and I love your sister, brother, and mother more than anything. If something happens tell Alexandra that for me and tell her I'll be watching over you both." He said before he hugged her, "I love you Kerrigan" he said taking off._

_She held him, "I love you Daddy," she said and she watched him run. As the small fog she was in faded he was running off into the building. She snapped to a straight position, "DADDY" she screamed as the tower he had been in fell, and she fell into blackness_

_Present Time_

She began to toss and turn in her bunk. Hyperventilating, and a few quiet words, came out. She suddenly sat up in her bunk as tears fell and the towers fell, "DADDY" She screamed, "Daddy no," she kept repeating.

Alex was the first up when Kerrigan screamed. She was off her bunk and next to Kerri in a matter of seconds, "Kerri, Come on Kerri Focus on me" she said as she watched her sister begin to hyperventilate.

By this time the lights came on and DK, Billy, Jimmy and even lieutenant Johnson who had heard her scream from downstairs were all standing around them. "Anything we can do Alex," Jimmy asked.

"Not yet," Alex said as she put her arms around her sister who broke down into hysterics, saying only one word Daddy.

Alex looked at Jimmy, DK, Billy, and Johnson and sighed holding her sister, a lone tear escaped her own eyes followed by another. They all gathered around her and Kerri. Putting their arms around them in one big group hug. Each of them trying to comfort two of the members of the family of the 55, in there own way, Jimmy talking softly to Alex, DK also trying to talk to Alex. Billy put his arms around Kerri and speaking softly, Johnson the vet of the group also speaking to Kerri telling her everything will work out.

TBC.................Read and Review and if you don't like it don't read on.

AN: I apologize for the lack of Posting lately, I've been busy any questions feel free to ask enjoy chapter 3. I wrote this one around 911, because it is only 8 days away.


End file.
